One More Time
by Scout Girl
Summary: After going 'Votex Walking' The Doctor ends up, out of timeandspace, in total timelessness but Timelessness has never been so kind to a Time Lord


Disclaimer: ………………….. Why are you even reading the disclaimer? I obviously don't own it, I just had a very funny idea, what if Russell T Davies come on to FF and wrote fiction then he could go Disclaimer: I do own Doctor Who, I'm Russell T Davies, god of the Whoniverse, well I'm getting of the point, I still don't own Doctor Who

Dedication: I don't know, wait yes I do, here we go dedication to my friends from FF: Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain (who I haven't heard from for a while!!! Hint- PM soon as you can), Ignoramus + Charlie, NearlyHeadlessNic (who I haven't talked to in a while so sorry), Paranoid Seat, Hubert24601, I-Confuse-Everyone (you certainly do), Fairykins, Let there Be Sarah Tribbiani, HunterGiomanach (Hello), Godeyes Geller, Hobbit985, Strictly-untalkative and last but by no means least forestwife. This story is dedicated to all my friends on here because a) they are my friends and b) I said I would try and PM or E-mail then all at least once a week and I haven't for ages and I hope you accept this as an apology.

Spoilers: I could name the character and spoil it but I won't so let's just say _Old _series, (hint on the _Old_)

A/N This is not BETAed because I could not get hold of Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain, (please step forward now) so this is in all it's pre-BETAed glory (count I am dyslexic so be afraid be very afraid well don't be because my computer is blessed with Spell-Check and I really need to stop rambling) and right now the important bit… if you happen to be Strictly-untalkative, CentaurGirl42, hydref05or taby42 you will know that… (How can I say this without giving away the story)…I like stories with a _certain_ character in them but as I never felt brave enough to write _that_ character I never wrote a story with _them _in it. But after a very wobbly picture I drew with my bad hand I could see the story forming from the picture so I had to write it and with out further ado . . .

* * *

One more time

The Doctor shuddered then stood up. He shook his head. He _had _to make a mental note about going 'Vortex Walking'; it never did him any good. He looked back to that time with Romana when he had persuaded her and K9 to leave her Presidential duties to the Time Lords and to come to Oxford with her to met his friend, Professor Chronotis but more interesting things happened as he recalled. Well with one thing and another he had to go 'Vortex Walking', it was incredibly dangerous as he recalled Romana saying but now just like then he had to do it. Last time he had crash-landed into the TARDIS but survived, this time he had more problems, he had simply fell out of the vortex, into timelessness … and it hurt. Nothingness, it did hurt. It ached rather than hurt but it was… well nothing really. Well he had things to do; he needed to get out of here, back to the TARDIS. It was always a problem with this thought, the time it took, because it took all the time in the worlds and then none at all. All in all The Doctor hated timelessness; well he was a Time Lord, what was a Time Lord without time?

He rummaged in his overcoat pocket for the Sonic Screwdriver, there had to be a setting for getting out of out-of-time-and-space-ness, 82/30D, and that was if he was lucky. He got it out his pocket and looked at it. It didn't seem to be working, typical.

"Like the darn TARDIS, this thing", he whispered, "Temperamental". He shook the screwdriver. Then he realised, he slapped his hand up to his head. Idiot. He was an Idiot. He had made the Sonic Screwdriver using bits and bobs lying about the TARDIS, and of course the TARDIS had helped him but supplying him a little energy to put in it. And the TARDIS used the Time Vortex to give energy to her 'heart' so the sonic screwdriver relied on Time. And where was he? Outside of time and space. He needed a plan and he needed one quickly. Well first he decided to make himself a note to '_Never ever go Vortex walking ever again'._ He'd once told Rose to 'Never say never ever', sounded like a Bond Film, well he'd once told Rose never to say it, well Rose was gone now he'd always try to get back to her but … he reached into his pockets and brought out a pen and a scrap of paper. He scribbled on the back of his hand to make sure the pen was working, it wasn't. "Typical," he muttered to himself as he put the pen back into his pocket, he hadn't even made it a Sonic pen, even though he'd wanted to and now it doesn't work. He looked around the … place that he was, he couldn't call it anything else, it was outside time and space, and he had no purpose here. He looked around the whiteness that was as dark as night and the blackness that was as light as fresh snow.

"Anyone have a pen?" He asked lamely, he was sure that no-one would answer him, he was out-side of time and space, no-one could be here so he got the shock of his long long life when he heard a noise behind him.

"Holy Rassilon" He said as he jumped.

"You don't hear that a lot around here", the woman looked quizzically at him and then continued, "Are you a …", she stopped again and screwed up her face as if she felt ashamed to ask what she wanted but then she got up her courage and came straight out with it " Are you a Time Lord?"

The Doctor nodded open mouthed. He hastily closed his mouth and looked at the woman. There was silence in this silence he looked at the woman. She had blonde hair, up in a simple pony tail, she didn't look any older than 20, 21. Her eyes were chocolate brown, just like his own; she had a kind compassionate smile. She had a dusting of freckles around her nose. She had a chain around her neck that looked like it held a locket or some sort but what ever treasure that it concealed was hidden by her shirt. She was wearing a floor length purple skirt, it was fitting but elasticised so she could walk easily, it was so long that you couldn't see her shoes. She also had a deep red shirt on; it was full arm length and ended in long triangular sleeves. Her outfit reminded the Doctor of what Romana wore when she was High Lady President. Suddenly The Doctor felt so lonely in the universe, he wasn't even there now, he was here and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like he had to break the ice, they were alone out of time and space and they had to get to know one and other. They could even help one and other but The Doctor wasn't sure she could help to heal his broken hearts.

"How do you know about the Time Lords?" He asked with a pretend cocky grin. His eyes were showing a hint of sadness; he hated being reminded of his past but a definite glimmer of hope, like he may find out something, any small thing about anything.

The woman instead of replying to his question shook her head and looked at him suspiciously, she didn't believe him. There was something in his eyes.

"How do I know you're a Time Lord? You could just have said that to keep me happy, you might have heard of Rassilon before as something else. How do I know?"

The Doctor sighed and reached forward, she leant away from him afraid but The Doctor grabbed both her wrists. She struggled and squirmed to get away from him but he wouldn't let go. He placed both of her writhing hands on his chest. One over each heart. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. The Doctor was still holding on to her wrists but he was looking into her eyes as well.

"Oh" That was all the woman said and she went limp. The Doctor had released his grip on her wrists but she kept them there. Then she took his hands in her small dainty ones and held them tight.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked her but instead of answering him she held his hands tighter and guided them to her chest. Once the woman had put The Doctor's hands in the appropriate place she let go. The Doctor did not drop his hands; he felt the faint yet familiar double beat of the woman's, no Time Lady's hearts. He laughed out loud breaking the silence that had been evident between them and reached forward and lifted up the Time Lady and swung her around and around still laughing. The young Time Lady seemed to find The Doctor's laugh contagious and soon she was giggling hysterically as well. The Doctor spun her around so many times that she was dizzy and when she was put down The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead, looking as if the whole world had just got that little bit brighter.

"So who are you?" The Doctor asked much more cheerfully than he had before.

"Who are you?" The Time Lady asked him as well.

The Doctor smiled at the young Time Lady and reached out his hand and she grabbed it and held on with all her might. They both seemed to be wondering who should answer the question first when the Doctor piped up.

"I'm…" He seemed to think about the answer, yes he could tell his real name, yes he could tell his nickname Theta Sigma, and yes he could tell her all his illustrious Time Lord titles but then he decided "… I'm The Doctor"

The Time Lady's hand tightened around his and she looked down at the ground biting her lip and The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully, his head at a quizzical angle.

"You've heard of me then?" He asked unsure, unsure if it was for a good reason or bad, the Time Lords had plenty against him but he had done plenty for them. He had been their President (for a while, couple of weeks? Days? Well for a while anyway).

"Well…" The young Time Lady started, "Well…you could say that ... Grandfather"

* * *

Scout Girl 


End file.
